


Alex x Me Moodboard

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Miss Queen [3]
Category: Original Work, Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: Anonymous Asked: “Mood Board Of Which Vikings Actor You Would Ship Yourself With And Why?”





	Alex x Me Moodboard

  
Okay so I took a little while to try and think this through and be unbiased, and ended up choosing Alex! And not just because he’s my favorite!

  
We both are loud and full of life around our friends, definitely extroverts (though Alex is commonly quite shy in a lot of situations where I’m not usually).

  
Alex works in Hollywood and that’s where I’ve wanted to work for years, and it seems like he has an interest in the behind the scenes of things and delving into characters he plays (both of which I love greatly.)

  
He’s this big sweet goofball who’s a total puppy at times lol, and I’m usually either very poised and snarky or a bit crazy and out there. Which I feel would be a fun and cute fit.

  
And I totally wanna learn Danish (I’m slowly working on Norwegian right now, I’ll get to it one day I hope lol).

  
Plus I love seeing photography and enjoy taking pictures of different things when I can (just with my phone though) and he’s an amazing photographer.

  
Also his hair is pretty and I totally want to sit and dutch braid it while he plays video games or looks through photos lmao.

  
I feel like the two of us would end up having a relationship like Jenna Marbles and her boyfriend Julian/Safyia Nygaard and her boyfriend Tyler.

  
I don’t know though, it’s weird to explain cause I hadn’t thought about this until now. What do you guys think? Does this fit or did you picture someone else lol.

  
But overall I do wanna say that I think this might be my prettiest moodboard I’ve made and I think it may be my favorite of like all of them I’m so weirdly proud of this one haha.

(Moodboard made by me)


End file.
